


Bunny

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Omegaverse, kinda rushed but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Alfred meets Arthur's brothers. And of course it was a bad idea.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: The UsUk Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Bunny

It was moments like these where Arthur couldn’t think about anything other than strangling the life out of his brothers. They managed to once again, for the umpteenth time, embarrass him to the point he wanted to crawl into a cave and never show his face to humanity ever again.

Being the only omega son in a family that was jam packed with Alphas had its ups and downs. Growing up he was the darling son, the innocent, adorable, protected bun in their den; he had the advantage of pointing trouble towards his three Alpha brothers whenever they upset him. And Arthur enjoyed the satisfying victory in the end, watching with a sinister smile as their parents disciplined the three of them in front of him. Arthur relished the time when he carried power in the household.

But as he grew older, their _one and only baby omega_ growing immensely into a young man, Arthur realized that power was slipping out from his fingers. Even though the Alphas were perfect angels in their parents’ eyes, the second their backs turn, they turn into evil, malicious demons that tormented Arthur with every second they got.

It was karma, he knew it. Arthur’s brothers made it their mission to embarrass him in every situation. Including this one.

“Bunny?” The amused grin on Alfred’s face kept growing, his baby blue eyes widening in interest as they turned to Arthur, twinkling with curiosity. “Your nickname is Bunny?”

Arthur really wanted to crawl into that cave right now. 

Why did those bastards have to mention that god forsaken nickname in front of Alfred, in front of his _boyfriend_. His brothers still call him that to rile him up, unfortunately, but they gave him mercy by ensuring they use the nickname inside the house only.

But the problem was, they were inside the house, and Arthur couldn’t do anything about it.

Arthur wanted his parents to finally meet Alfred after keeping him a secret since junior year. He was afraid they’d never accept him, so he kept their relationship a secret, but that only lasted until Arthur came home one night, forgetting the fact that he was still wearing Alfred’s bomber jacket, which his parents instantly knew wasn’t his by the fact that the jacket was twice Arthur’s size and was completely perfumed with the Alpha’s scent.

Surprisingly, his parents were okay with it, but were a little upset that Arthur never told them until now. The Omega wanted to make it up to them by introducing Alfred officially over a family dinner, just like how the Alpha did with his family. When that night came, Arthur didn’t expect Allistor, William, _and_ Seamas to attend the dinner as well. 

_“Mum, what are **they** doing here?”_

_“I called them, dear! Wouldn’t it be wonderful for them to meet Alfred as well?”_

_No, absolutely fucking not_ \- was what Arthur wanted to say. The three bloody idiots were supposed to be in college, but unfortunately for him the college they attended wasn’t that far from their home, which was why the second his mother rang them, they were all present and accountable for an hour before Alfred arrived. They, quote unquote, _wanted to meet Alfred and see if he was good enough to sweep their little brother off his feet_. 

Bastards. They always used the ‘big brother’ excuse to find ways to embarrass him at every moment. 

At first everything was going smoothly, Alfred managed to charm his parents and Arthur could tell they adored him already. The clatter between silverware and plates along with their conversations lit up their night, and in between their chats Arthur kept glancing at his brothers. They were awfully quiet throughout the whole thing, save for the few questions they asked Alfred. Other than that, his brothers looked like well behaved angels.

Which wasn’t a good thing…

Despite the good impression Alfred already left in front of his parents, their one and only goal tonight in fact, Arthur couldn’t sooth the uneasy feeling that lingered after seeing how docile his brothers were acting. When dinner was close to ending, Arthur became sure, confident that for the first time, his brothers behaved the way he wanted them to be. Had they actually matured? University probably did something good to them…

Just before they concluded dinner, Arthur feeling giddy and excited that his parents had approved of Alfred, his brothers decided to drop the bomb.

They started talking about Arthur’s childhood.

Arthur wanted to scream. He knew it was too good to be true. The bloody gits would never change at all. They were going to torture him forever, won’t they? 

“It’s an old nickname,” Arthur says, chuckling nervously before glaring at his brothers with every ounce of rage in his body. “Please don’t-”

“It ain’t old,” Seamas snorted. “We still call him that, and he answers to it. Don’t you, _Bunny_?”

Arthur’s face quickly flared, burning into a bright scarlet. He wasn’t sure if it was from shame or fury, maybe both. 

He knew his toxic scent was releasing in angry puffs, because Alfred placed a hand on his, which were curled into tights balls under the table.

“H-hey,” Alfred laughs, trying to pacify his angry boyfriend. “Don’t feel ashamed, I think it’s cute.”

“You know what else is cute?” William started. Alfred felt bad that he wanted to hear it. “The fact that he still keeps his collection of stuffed animals in his closet. Most of them were bunnies. The reason why we call him such.”

Arthur finally screamed, standing up before lunging at William over the table.

x

After the… eventful family dinner, Arthur walked Alfred to the door whilst his stupid brothers were left to clean and wash the dishes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Arthur apologizes with a frown. “I… my brothers aren’t exactly as… nice. We don’t really get along. I’m sorry this night didn’t turn out the way we wanted it to. They weren’t even supposed to be here. It was just supposed be us and-”

“It’s fine,” Alfred assured, wrapping his arms around the Omega. “I think it went well. Your father even shook my hand! That’s something, right?” 

“I guess… it would have been better if they weren’t here.”

“I have to admit though, I think it’s cute they call you Bunny.”

“Alfreeeed,” Arthur groaned, pushing him away with a pout. “Not you too.”

“I can’t help it, you’re just too adorable,” Alfred replies with a grin, leaning down to kiss Arthur’s nose. “The cutest.”

“Shut up and give me a real kiss.” Arthur circles his arms around the Alpha’s neck, pulling him down to a passionate kiss. He felt the Alpha kiss back, tilting his head to deepen their kiss, but they pulled away, reminding themselves that they were standing right outside of Arthur’s home.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, babe,” Alfred says, kissing him one more time on the nose. 

“Bye bye,” Arthur replied, smiling after the quick peck. “And make sure to do your essay. I know you haven’t done it yet.”

Alfred pressed a hand on his chest. “You know me too well,” he sighs before smirking. “You wanna do me a favor and-”

“No, not a chance. Now go,” Arthur giggled, pushing Alfred lightly despite the false pout on Alfred’s face. “You better go before it gets too dark.”

“Ah ah, don’t send your boyfriend home yet,” a voice called behind him. Arthur turns back to see Allistor marching towards him, drying his hands on his pants. “I’d like to speak to him.”

Arthur’s face instantly twisted to a scowl. “No, you will no- Allistor! NO!” Before Arthur could even say anything else, Allistor pulled Arthur inside, closing the door so only he and Alfred were outside.

Alfred stands awkwardly, watching as Allistor holds the doorknob to prevent Arthur from opening it. Loud banging could be heard, along with Arthur’s continuous cries from the inside.

“Uhm…” Alfred didn’t know what to say. Although Arthur’s brothers were laid back and cool, Alfred didn’t like the way they treated him. He understands that they were siblings, but it was upsetting how badly they-

“You know we’ll kill you if you hurt him.”

Alfred blinked. He glanced at Allistor, meeting the stern look in his green eyes. It was entirely different from the playful expression he had during dinner. The change was so drastic Alfred didn’t want to believe it was the same Allistor that patted him in the back with a grin.

“Wha… we?”

When Allistor didn’t reply, something from Alfred’s peripheral vision caught his attention. From the window, William and Seamas waved at him with a smile, but their eyes told a different story. Seamas’ lips suddenly curved to a serious frown, and even though they were separated by glass, Seamas’ expression told him all.

_We’ll kill you if you hurt him._

Alfred gulped, looking away before their glare leaves anymore burns. He made a mistake by glancing back at Allistor, his fiery green eyes piercing through him, like some predator ready to tear their prey limb from limb. Despite the fact that they were the same height, Alfred felt like he was shrinking.

“That’s all!” Allistor exclaims, reverting back into a cheery attitude. The red-haired man stepped to the side, opening the door to reveal Arthur running forward, the Brit yelping as he collided into Alfred. “You two wrap it up! We’d like to spend some time with Bunny before we leave.”

Allistor slipped back inside with a laugh.

x

“Your brothers are really something.”

“What did they say to you?”

“Not telling.”

“Alfred!”

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been better, but online class is eating most of my time :( Decided to squeeze this in my schedule to keep me sane.


End file.
